La misión de búsqueda
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Kakashi e Iruka fueron asignados a una misión Para kakashi Iruka no es la gran cosa,pero gracias a un tronco Iruka le logra demostrar que era más necesario de lo que creía. Luego Jiraiya hará de las suyas por un poco de diversión ,..


Iruka no entendía qué estaba haciendo él allí. Sí, cierto, era un ninja sensor, y uno de los buenos, pero era joven y todavía le quedaban cosas por aprender. Había ninjas sensores mejores que él y, sobre todo, que ya habían trabajado con el legendario Hatake Kakashi. Pero por algún motivo, Sandaime-sama había decidido que el gran ninja copia y él debían hacer equipo en esta misión.

Kakashi, por su parte, tenía la impresión de que el karma había estado esperando pacientemente por devolverle con esa justicia cósmica tan propia de él alguno de sus comentarios condescendientes. Aunque también podría por ser todas las veces que le tomó el pelo a Gai, dejando que un clon de sombra compitiese por él con el maestro de taijutsu, o quizás por ser un inepto para con los sentimientos de los demás. También podría sumar puntos el hecho de haber llevado aquello de intimar con la hija del yakuza cuya localización necesitaba a la cama ¡pero es que aquél sake era demasiado fuerte!

Sea como fuese, Sandaime-sama le había encargado ir en busca de Jiraiya-sama, puesto que necesitaba ayuda con unos pergaminos muy antiguos y el ermitaño pervertido hacía oídos sordos a cualquier mensaje que le hubiera podido llegar. O eso, o alguien estaba interceptando mensajes de Konoha, así que en fuese de un modo u otro, era necesario un grupo reducido de ninjas que pasase desapercibido, a poder ser formado por grandes habilidades en la batalla y un sensor que guiase al equipo, puesto que la última vez que Jiraiya-sama fue visto acababa de abandonar uno de los baños termales más famosos del País del fuego; en dirección este, según les habían dicho. Al parecer, el viejo Sannin se dirigía al límite entre el País del Fuego y el País de la Niebla; quién sabe para qué.

Hasta ahí todo bien, todo normal. El problema fue cuando entró en el despacho un muchacho más joven que él, ¿18 años, quizás? Umino Iruka era el sensor que Hokage-sama había escogido para acompañarle en esta misión. Y Kakashi sabía que se había buscado él solito el hecho de que ningún sensor en su sano juicio quisiera trabajar con él. Cierto, era un buen ninja y siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus camaradas. Pero era una terrible compañía. Sus comentarios solían ser o muy cortantes o muy condescendientes y la gente terminaba por no soportar su presencia. Quizás el que de toda una villa llena de ninjas majaderos sólo Gai fuese él único que acostumbrara a acompañarle –Asuma, en ocasiones- debería haberle dado una pista de su carácter de mierda, pero ah, qué más da ya…

Ahora le habían encasquetado a un novato que se había convertido en chunnin a una edad ridícula, lo cual se traducía en torpeza o estupidez, las dos cosas que más le facilitaba al enemigo poder matarte. Y para colmo era uno que no llevaba bien aquello de que le mandaran. Kakashi suspiró.

Iruka enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquél hombre? Vale, quizás haberle dicho a la cara que ser considerado un buen ninja no le daba derecho a comportarse como un imbécil no había sido su mejor carta de presentación. Pero ese "¿en serio?" que prácticamente suspiró con resignación en cuanto terminó de inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo destruyó cualquier filtro de educación que pudiese tener el cerebro de Iruka.

Definitivamente, este iba a ser un largo viaje, pensaron ambos mientras saltaban de un árbol a otro, Kakashi siempre al tanto de los movimientos del más joven, que de momento y casi por inercia había esquivado varios troncos podridos a punto de caer ante cualquier peso añadido, que bien podrían haber hecho caer hasta el más ágil ninja. No era la gran cosa, pero al menos Kakashi sabía que la habilidad sensorial del chunnin era muy buena

Después de viajar alrededor de dos semanas, y con una convivencia muy tensa.

Kakashi e iruka arribaron al país del agua y fijaron rumbo a la aldea de la niebla.

Era bastante complicado viajar en un ambiente tan lleno de humedad.

Los bosques frondosos no ayudaban a visualizar la aldea escondida entre tanta vegetación.

Pero iruka supo dirigirlos al sector céntrico donde a penas se mostraban unas montañas y unas edificaciones cilíndricas.

Al llegar ahí, solo tuvieron que informar que estaban en busca de una persona que tal vez se había dirigido hacia ese lugar y le dieron un plazo máximo de seis horas.

Ambos accedieron y notaron que fueron escoltados todo el tiempo.

_ bien… por dónde empezamos a buscar?

Preguntó algo perdido el Chunin.

_ tú sigueme…

Le informo altanero Kakashi.

A Iruka ya le estaba molestando un poco toda esa actitud de arrogancia que el jônin enseñaba todo el tiempo

Pero no tuvo tiempo de recriminar nada, ya que noto que estaban a punto de entrar en un burdel.

Iba a reptender al hombre estoico, pero al verlo tan seguro no dijo nada.

Dentro se podía ver unas mesas reservadas y hombres disfrutando de buena comida, bebida y sobre todo buena compañía.

Kakashi iba preguntar por Jiraiya en la entrada, pero reconoció de inmediato la risa alardera del mismo.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía seguido por iruka.

Observó en un momento al Chunin, pensando que tal vez los ojos se le irían a alguna de las muchachas que Ofrecía su dulce compañía.

Pero este ni siquiera las miraba.

" Al menos es serio en su misión" reconoció para sí.

Entraron a un privado donde se podía ver al Sannin acomodado en medio de un gran sillón y con tres mujeres a su alrededor, riendo con él.

Al ver la cortina abrirse este lo celebró

_ más sake! … oh kakashi!

_ Jiraiya sensei…

Le contesto el peli plata al sorprendido Sannin.

Este se abrazó más a una de sus compañías ( que mostraba un escote muy prominente) y le sonrió

_ acompáñanos, les estaba contando a las chicas unas historias muy divertidas!

_ en realidad, sandaime Sama nos envió por usted…

Le informo, y Jiraiya se separó a penas de su compañía y sacó de un de sus bolsillos en rollo.

_ si, se para que me quiere… pero estoy en medio de mi investigación.

Y no puedo ir en estos momentos.

Infórmale al sandaime que iré en cuanto me desocupe.

Le extendió el rollo y kakashi lo tomó.

Con ese cruce de palabras ya tenía completada su misión.

No podía obligar al Sannin a que lo acompañe.

Pero al menos había hecho contacto.

Jiraiya se puso a buscar en su bolso y con una sonrisa sacó un libro de tapa naranja.

Iruka pudo ver como a kakashi le tembló la mano al verlo.

El Sannin le dió un libro de tapa naranja

_ es el tercer tomo de icha icha haciéndolo en el paraíso!

Le dijo triunfante y kakashi parecía genuinamente feliz.

Las chicas detrás de Jiraiya lo alabaron diciendo que "no les contó que era escritor" y el ( muy baboso para el gusto de Iruka) se sentó con ellas y comenzó a relatar sus Azañas.

_ ve kakashi, yo iré en cuanto termine mi investigación por estos lados!

Kakashi lo obedeció y se retiró.

Iruka lo seguía de cerca.

En ningún momento conversó con el sannin, y no veía en él mucha responsabilidad.

Pero conocía muy bien las historias de sus logros y batallas.

Por lo que no dudaba que el hombre sea tan importante como para que haya que buscarlo.

Y lo peor, es que sentía que había estado viajando tanto tiempo ( y todavía debía seguir haciendolo) junto a una persona que lo consideraba inferior.

De seguro no tendria consideración e irían a una velocidad que lo dejaria como un tonto.

Y no se equivocó para nada.

Aunque en teoría ya no lo necesitaba, kakashi estaba siendo todo un fastidio.

El moreno decidió ignorarlo y prometió que pediría explícitamente que no lo vuelvan a poner en equipo con él.

Eso iba pensando el Chunin cuando sintió una amenaza latente

_ kakashi San! Un animal se acerca

_ un animal?

Preguntó desinteresado el jônin, que solo quería llegar a la aldea de la hoja…

Pero no tuvo tiempo para decirle que un animal no era obstáculo cuando un tigre enorme se cruzó en su camino, con muchas ganas de almorzarlo.

Tanto kakashi como iruka saltaron directamente hacia el lado opuesto del río que habían estado bordeando.

Iruka sé balanceo entre las ramas y quedó firme en un árbol.

Kakashi por otro lado para esquivar al animal primero se había sujetado de una liana y luego salto detrás de Iruka

No hubo necesidad de atacar o matar al tigre, ya que no era en realidad una amenaza, en realidad sólo era un obstáculo.

Pero cuando kakashi sostuvo su peso en esa liana provoco un desprendimiento y no se percató de que un tronco se dirigió directo a él.

Iruka alcanzó a ver como ese tronco le daba en la cabeza sin que el jônin pudiera hacer nada. Y al parecer el tronco le dió duro porque el peli plata cayó inconsciente al agua.

Iruka no podía creer su suerte.

Sin demasiado tiempo para pensar, el Chunin se tiró al agua en dirección a kakashi.

De no ser por sus habilidades sensoriales de seguro lo hubiera perdido de vista, ya que el río estaba turbulento.

Lo sacó del agua, lo acostó boca arriba y verificó su pulso.

Se encargó de revisar que esté respirando y supo que no era así

_ lo lamento kakashi San!

Expreso Iruka y le bajó la máscara y comenzó a hacer las maniobras de reanimación cardiovascular.

Colocó una mano en el centro del pecho y la otra en la parte superior de la primera, realizó treinta compresiones a la velocidad de 100 por minuto dejando que el pecho suba por completo entre compresión y compresión

Luego escucho si respiraba, pero al ver que no era así, maldijo mentalmente y luego inclinó la cabeza de Kakashi hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla, cerró la nariz y cubrió la boca del jônin con la suya y realizó dos insuflaciones llenando bien los pulmones viendo como el pecho se levantaba.

Tuvo que realizar todo tres veces antes de que kakashi largarse tosiendo toda el agua que había tragado.

Iruka lo hizo sentarse para que pudiera eliminar el agua y no vuelva a ahogarse.

Kakashi al sentir que habia salido toda el agua de sus pulmones se percató de que no tenía la máscara, y aunque Iruka no parecía estar viéndolo con intención de memorizar su rostro, más bien se mostraba preocupado por su salud.

Aún así se la levantó molesto

_ que pasó?

_ un tronco le dió en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente al agua…

Iruka le contestó tranquilo, pero hubiera querido insultarlo, porque se mostraba enojado con él.

Un simple gracias le alcanzaría, pero el jônin lo increpó furioso.

_ si fueras un buen ninja sensor, me hubieses agarrado antes de que caiga al agua!

Kakashi se levantó del suelo tosiendo un poco.

Iruka sin poder reprimir su ira también se levantó y le contesto en el mismo tono.

_ al menos le salve la vida, podría ser un poco más agradecido.

Sinceramente, no sabía por qué lo hizo.

Pero lo hizo, Kakashi se abalanzó contra él kunai en mano y le apuntó al cuello.

Iruka quedó estático ante el ataque y no dijo nada.

Ese hombre estaba loco.

_y tú puedes agradecer que yo no te mate… tal vez seas bueno salvando vidas, pero yo soy bueno quitandolas.

Los enormes ojos marrones no quitaban la mirada y por una fracción de segundos kakashi estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón

No sabía por qué Iruka lo ponía tan nervioso… el pobre chico solo trataba de cumplir su misión junto a kakashi y además le había salvado la vida.

No necesito hablar, ya que un brazo detrás de él lo calmó.

_ no tengo idea de lo que sucede aquí, pero no creo que deba haber enfrentamientos entre compañeros en medio de una misión …

Oyó la voz de Jiraiya y bajo el arma.

Juraría que Iruka era sorprendente, puesto que en ningún momento le desvió la mirada.

El si lo hizo avergonzado.

Jiraiya les dijo había decidido acompañarlos porque tenía que ir a la aldea de la hierba y para llegar allá, tendría que pasar por Konoha.

Ambos ninjas decidieron ir a su paso ( aunque al ver lo tensó de la situación, Jiraiya no los dejaría solos) y aunque sabían que se tardarían un poco más también sabían que el viaje sería distinto con la compañía del Sannin.

Definitivamente fue distinto.

No iban a paso veloz, siempre caminaban al ritmo de Jiraiya, quien se encargó de ir conversando con el Chunin que seguía algo sorprendido por la reacción de kakashi.

Estaba completamente seguro, que jamás en su vida querría volver a hacer equipo con él.

Fue un poco más tarde, cuando Kakashi deliberadamente caminaba unos cuantos metros adelante ( al menos unos 200 metros) que Jiraiya decidió hablar del tema con Iruka.

Le pregunto primero cómo fue que terminaron así, y el Chunin le contó el incidente con el tigre y el golpe con el tronco.

Después le relato como lo salvó de ahogarse y que al terminar este lo atacó.

Jiraiya no quería que lleguen a la aldea y le reporten algo malo de kakashi, ya que era el hijo de su gran amigo y además… tenía la intención de hacer una maldad con ellos.

Se sentía algo responsable por no haberlos acompañado desde el principio y quería que lleguen en paz… y por qué no también algo relajados.

_ mmm si, entiendo…

Le dijo pensativo al Chunin y este no entendió qué era lo que entendía.

_ Jiraiya Sama… qué es lo que entiende?

_ bueno, es obvio que le gustas a kakashi y él no sabe cómo expresarte sus sentimientos…

La cara de iruka se tornó tan roja como un tomate, que a Kakashi le gustaba… estaba loco?

_ no creo que sea el caso, simplemente no le caigo bien

Mencionó el Chunin pero Jiraiya insistió.

_ no te agrada la idea?

_ que?

_ digo… Acaso te desagrada la compañía masculina, y ya sabes a lo que me refiero no?

Iruka asintió, y pensó un poco la respuesta.

_ no me desagrada la compañía masculina… pero le insisto que dudo que sea el caso.

Jiraiya levantó los hombros, no quería atosigarlo.

Pero ahora tenía valiosa información, y debía ejecutar su plan.

Caminaron unos tres días acampando por la noche en el país del agua.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al país del fuego, Jiraiya propuso pasar la noche en una posada, ya que a él no le gustaba estar alejado de las camas.

Tanto kakashi como iruka lo acompañaron y cada uno tomó un cuarto diferente.

Kakashi seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, pero ya había llegado a un punto que sentía debía disculparse.

Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Fue un golpe en la puerta lo que lo levantó de la comodidad de la cama.

Abrió la puerta sabiendo que era el Sannin quien estaba llamando.

_ te importa si te acompaño?

_ adelante…

_ bien! Tengo entendido que han viajado dos semanas buscandome.

_ si… aunque la tardanza fue más que nada porque debíamos buscar en todas las aldeas que cruzamos…

Le informo el jônin mientras veía como Jiraiya se acomodó en la silla

_ tuvieron una mala noche, y por eso andan tensos?

_ que?

El sabio de los sapos sonrió, ya era hora de ver si lograba poner en marcha su plan.

_ es normal que haya sexo entre compañeros…

_ no pasó nada entre nosotros…

Le informo desinteresado y extrañado por el comentario.

_ y por qué quisiste cortarle el cuello el otro día?

_ yo!... No lo sé.

Le dijo triste.

_ han pasado muchas cosas… viajamos algo tensos, sabe que nunca fui buena compañía en las misiones, y volvíamos de manera tranquila, hasta que un tigre se nos cruzó y lo esquivamos pero un tronco un maldito "tronco" me golpeó sin que yo lo viera y caí al agua. Luego de eso iruka me rescató… me enoje por ser tan débil y despistado y me descargue contra él…

_ ya veo… y ya le has pedido disculpas por eso?

_ no, y no me importa hacerlo.

_ por que?

_no lo sé… no creo que sea necesario, él sabe que no hablaba en serio.

_ así planeas acostarte con él?

_ qué? Yo no planeo acostarme con él!

Le dijo alarmado y Jiraiya lo puso a prueba.

Lo miró sonriendo

_ ah perfecto, entonces no te importa que yo lo intente con él verdad!

Kakashi mostró de repente una sombra de maldad en su rostro.

En verdad Jiraiya sensei quería acostarse con iruka?

Se preguntó alarmado.

El sanin se fue y le dió un golpe amistoso en el brazo y se despidió feliz.

Kakashi decidió seguirlo y vio alarmado como se dirigía al cuarto del Chunin.

En verdad se sintió sumamente celoso.

Y tuvo que admitir, muy dentro de sí; que no quería que el sanin se le acerque al Chunin.

Por que desde que comenzaron esa misión, kakashi no había dejado de fantasear con el hermoso Chunin que lo acompañaba.

Diablos lo deseaba en serio.

Cada gesto quiero hacía le gustaba

El tono de su voz y la hermosa mirada que le daba.

Realmente no sabía cómo controlar sus acciones estando con él y su mejor arma para que no note su interés era la de fastidiarlo todo el tiempo

Lamentablemente, cuando se dió cuenta de que Iruka lo había salvado,se sintió sumamente tonto, y la situación se le fue de las manos.

Sabía que debía disculparse pero no sé animaba.

Y ahora veía como el ninja con más probabilidades de acostarse con cualquiera al que le habla bonito iba tras él…

Es decir, si Jiraiya quería dormir con él, de seguro lo terminaría deduciendo y lo conseguiría.

No es que solo le gustaran las mujeres, kakashi sabía muy bien que también le agradaba probar todo lo que la vida le ofrecía y estaba seguro que a Iruka sé lo podría disfrutar y bien.

Alarmado por la determinación de Jiraiya, fue tras él y le impidió el paso

_ yo… cree que debería disculparme con él?

_ si, estoy seguro…

El mayor se le hacerco y rodeo su hombro con el brazo acercándolo.

_ estoy seguro de que Iruka puede ser muy amable y comprensivo, al menos eso es lo que he visto de él éstos días, me extraña que no te hayas disculpado antes, estás perdiendo tiempo valioso…

_ si… voy a hacerlo ahora!

Su determinación no parecía muy firme pero Jiraiya lo aprovecho.

_ bien, ve! Yo estaré por aquí. Aunque si veo que tardas mucho tal vez me valla a las aguas termales…

Le dijo desinteresado y kakashi se sintió presionado por un momento.

Algo en su pecho le molestó, realmente Jiraiya parecía interesado en pasar una noche con Iruka y eso le daba… celos?

Pero, no entendía por qué los tenía aunque estaba seguro de que eran celos definitivamente!

Iruka por su lado estaba intentando dormir pero cierto peli plateado no se le iba la cabeza.

Desde que Jiraiya le había insinuando que a kakashi le gustaba, su mente había transformado esa aversión hacia él y el enojo que sentía en un interés genuino que iba más allá de la simple curiosidad.

Cuando lo conoció le había parecido un hombre con buen cuerpo y porte, aunque su actitud no lo ayudaba.

A Iruka siempre le gustaron los hombres, le agradaban los atléticos y más le gustaban los que se mostraban serios o molestos, por eso desde que salieron en misión no había parado de fantasear con kakashi y en su mente el " cómo sería su rostro" lo inundaba.

Tal vez en ese momento kakashi estaba en peligro y no le importó analizarlo, pero ahora no se iba de su mente el hermoso rostro del peli plata.

Se sentía un adolescente por estar imaginando tantas cosas indecentes con él, pero a veces la mente era muy difícil de controlar.

Aunque en el fondo no se hacía ilusiones, ya que el copy nin no le había hablado desde el incidente.

Un golpe a su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos y se levantó a atender.

Esperaba que no fuera malo, pues sabía que era kakashi quien golpeaba.

_ hola…

_ mmm hola Iruka, puedo pasar?

Iruka lo hizo entrar, no tenía idea de que quería pero se lo sentía nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

El Chunin quedó apoyado sobre la puerta, ante la posibilidad de un ataque quería estar cerca de la posible salida, ya que kakashi se apoyó contra la ventana.

Tal vez, la tranquilidad y nerviosismo del jônin era engañosa.

_ quería disculparme contigo… actúe como un tonto el otro día...

Con algo de asombro por el motivo de la visita, Iruka respiro más tranquilo y de dirigió a la cama.

_ acepto tus disculpas, y puedes estar tranquilo de que no lo mencionaré en mi informe.

Los ojos chocolate, lo miraron con tanta dulzura al decir eso que no pude evitar sentirse duro y excitado en un solo momento.

Ese hombre era un crimen andante, no podía desprender una imagen tan sexy y andar suelto por la vida!

Kakashi tomó aire y se obligó a hablarle un poco más ( después de todo había un pervertido afuera que deseaba aprovechar esa sensualidad para si)

_ yo… creo que también te debo un agradecimiento!

Le dijo un poco más calmado.

Aunque al ver la sonrisa del Chunin casi hace que se desangre por la nariz… esto no era buena idea, estar en la misma habitación solo lo alteraba más, porque la fragancia del Chunin lo estaba volviendo loco!

Después de todo eso fue lo primero que le gustó de él.

Con su olfato tan desarrollado, no podía evitar sentir la fragancia personal de las personas ( a veces era tan fuerte que solo su máscara lo protegía de no sentirse mareado por tantos olores) y el aroma particular de Iruka lo dejo impregnado de él desde el principio, por eso no pudo evitar mirarlo de mala manera, para que no fuera tan notorio su interés en él.

Iruka por su lado no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Él es un ninja sensorial...

Acaso kakashi lo había olvidado?

Al estar en la misma habitación, y tenerlo tan cerca, Iruka podía saber su ritmo cardíaco y cualquier alteración en su sistema.

Estaba perceptivo, porque al principio creyó en la posibilidad de un ataque, pero con pocas palabras, Iruka ahora sabía que kakashi estaba claramente excitado con el!

Jamás se había sentido tan seguro de su imagen personal como ahora.

Y debía aprovechar ese interés porque estaba deseoso de saber si kakashi en realidad fue para disculparse o si fue para conseguir algo más con él.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacía nada, casi un año.

Y la verdad era que si kakashi tenía la intención de acostarse con él, por su puesto que no lo rechazaría.

Aunque eso significaba que el primer paso lo debía dar él… porque el jônin no parecía muy dispuesto a dar el primer paso.

_ agradecerme?

_ me salvaste la vida… de no ser por tí, estaría ahogado en el río!

_ es increíble, me estás agradeciendo y también pidiendo una disculpa …

Kakashi se sonrojo cuando el Chunin se acercó tanto a él que podía olerlo claramente.

Lo miró y le sonrió con calma.

"Diablos" Pensó kakashi, acaso Iruka sabía lo sensual que se veía así?

Tal vez sí lo sabía por qué le guiñó el ojo con simpatía.

_ acepto sus disculpas kakashi San, y también su agradecimiento.

Iruka se apartó y se dirigió a la cama, y kakashi no pudo evitar ver la redondeadas nalgas del Chunin, realmente ese hombre le gustaba.

Sentía que lo volvía loco, y esas dos semanas en las que estuvieron buscando a Jiraiya y no podían evitar llevarse mal, ahora sabía que lo más probable era que solo se tratase de tensión sexual.

_ necesitaba otra cosa?

Lo miró y a kakashi le pareció que lo estaba deduciendo!

Qué le pasó al Iruka que no podía ni hablarle?

_ si…

_ dígame…

Le menciono y kakashi disfruto cuando Iruka le inclinó la cabeza, y le sonrió nuevamente.

_ te gustó algo de mi rostro?

_ que?

_ tuviste que bajar la máscara y viste mi rostro… qué te pareció?

_ por que me hace esa pregunta?

_Me gusta tu rostro… y ya que viste el mío, me gustaría saber que te parezco

Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara cuando vio el rojo furioso en el rostro de Iruka, por que se veía delicioso… no, delicioso no era correcto

Iruka se veía tentador, si… tentador.

_ me gustó… me gustan tus labios

Le dijo el Chunin mientras se arrimaba un poco y colocaba un dedo en la barbilla muy cerca de los labios.

_ tu lunar te muestra muy sexy…

Le dijo y dejó que el jônin se bajará la máscara.

Kakashi le sonrió mostrando una dentadura prolija y le gustó ver como Iruka sé estaba sintiendo muy cómodo con él en su cuarto.

_ que deseas ahora kakashi?

Le pregunto divertido,pues ya era demasiado obvio para ambos que se deseaban.

_ quiero probar tu boca…

Le dijo con un tono que a Iruka se le antojo sexy.

_ tienes mi permiso para probarme…

Le susurró y la paciencia y serenidad de kakashi se fueron al infierno cuando Iruka le dijo eso.

Se le acercó con calma, y lo agarro de los brazos.

_ si Iruka… voy a probarte, te ves muy tentador

Iruka sonrió y permitió que el poco espacio que había entre ellos desapareciera.

Le gustó cuando el jônin se bajó la máscara y ahora le gustaba sentir los labios de este presionando los suyos con delicadeza.

Iruka abrió la boca y comenzó a seguir el ritmo lento del peli plata afianzando sus manos en los hombros firmes.

Kakashi deslizaba una por la cintura del morena y con la otra acaricio el cuello y después le quitó la coleta Dell pelo, disfrutando así el suave cabello que se veía libre.

A kakashi le encantó la respuesta positiva.

Un beso en el que ambos participaban con entusiasmo y a la vez con calma.

Se probaron con mucha pasión, sus lenguas ahora eran participés del beso quiero era aún más profundo y el chunin comenzó a meter la mano dentro de la ropa del jônin para poder sentir la piel.

Kakashi comenzó a manosear el trasero del Chunin un y este movió su entrepierna contra la de él. Moviéndose para que sus erecciones se tocaran a través de la tela..ambos lo disfrutaron, sentían que era como una anticipación a lo que iban a disfrutar.

Porque ambos estaban muy calientes y lo deseaban.

Kakashi fue el primero que le quitó una prenda a Iruka y este lo siguió.

Se desnudaron con calma y en el proceso se observaban.

El cuerpo de kakashi era un poco más trabajado que el de Iruka y se veía como de Adonis para el Chunin.

Iruka por su lado tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético, pero a su vez sus piernas y su tracero se veían más redondeadas.

Ambos disfrutaron lo que veían.

De apoco la temperatura comenzó a subir.

Tal vez jamás se les ocurriría que después de haber comenzado mal, ahora se estuvieran disfrutando con ansias, pero así era.

Kakashi tenía a Iruka acostado en la cama y le estaba practicando una felación, mientras ya tenía tres dedos dentro.

Iruka no había parado de gemir durante todo el proceso y ya estaba más que listo para lo que venía.

Solo tuvo que pedirle con la mirada y un "kakashi" apenas audible para que esté no tardará en entrar en él.

Ambos sintieron el contacto de la carne y se estremecieron de placer al poder finalmente estar así.

Kakashi comenzó suave y en el proceso lleno de besos a su joven amante.

Iruka se dejó hacer por el mayor y disfruto cada embestida.

No supieron si tardaron mucho o poco, pero si estaban seguros de que disfrutaron allí máximo.

El orgasmo llegó para ambos después de haber estado yendo duro y veloz… tan veloz que las embestidas eran erráticas pero fuertes y profundas.

Iruka no paraba de disfrutar con iluna sonrisa golosa en sus labios todo el placer que estaba recibiendo y kakashi le correspondía, por que realmente estaban aprovechándose al máximo.

Fue Iruka el que acabo primero después de que el jônin no parará de masturbarlo y kakashi lo siguió de inmediato cuando sintió como el moreno lo apretaba.

Ambos cayeron cansados pero satisfechos

Se durmieron muy cómodos el uno con el otro y pasaron la noche juntos.

Por la mañana se tomaron un baño juntos y volvieron a tener sexo aunque está vez fue más rápido y kakashi pudo disfrutar a Iruka dandole por detrás, jurando que jamás había tenido mejor vista!

Cuando finalmente se cambiaron y el jônin noto lo prolijo que estaba ell Chunin, se preguntó si eso era algo frecuente para este.

_ siempre haces esto?

No podía quedarse con la duda, por eso expresó en voz alta su duda.

Iruka no podía creer lo que escucho.

Por que si bien, sabía que no fue muy serio que digamos, tampoco había ido corriendo detrás de él!

_ no! No hago esto siempre!

_ ah… osea que lo haces con poca frecuencia!

_ tampoco!

_ no has tenido novio?

_ si, hasta hace un año… y desde entonces no he hecho nada!

_ seguro?

_ que estás queriendo decir?

_ digo que no pareció que te resistieraa mucho anoche!

_ estás loco? Si esperabas que me resistiera por qué te quedaste?

_no es obvio?

Iruka se puso furioso, sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo y bajo qué términos, no esperaba romanticismo de parte del jônin pero tampoco esperaba que le ture a la cara de había dejado cojer por este solo por qué se gustaban!

_ eres un completo imbécil, no vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida!

Le advirtió el Chunin y salió furioso de la habitación.

A kakashi no pareció molestarle.

Por ahora tenía un poco confusos sus sentimientos.

No quería que este hermoso moreno de ojos chocolate lo enamoré por completo.

Siempre que tenía algo fuerte y profundo con alguien terminaba mal, por lo que prefería esto con él, después de todo dudaba que vuelvan a compartir una misión o se vea en la obligación de tener que hablarle..

En el camino de regreso, Iruka sé juraba no volver a dirigirle la palabra a ese idiota

Kakashi esperaba que así fuera…

Y Jiraiya no entendía que diablos les pasaba por que, otra vez uno iba muy adelantado y el otro no si quiera lo miraba

Tal vez la próxima vez no intentaría conseguir le pareja al jônin

Aunque era extraño, la noche anterior pareció que ambos disfrutaron el estar juntos.

Jiraiya sonrió, con esto tenía mucho material para su próxima novela…

Taller vez la titule "icha icha violencia" por que él llegó a ver como kakashi casi lo mata y después se lo hizo con mucha fuerza…

De solo pensar en el dinero que ganaría y en como lo gastaría ya le daba ganas de sentarse a escribir!


End file.
